bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pleistocene Epoch
Pleistocene Epoch is a roleplay where you survive as animals from the Pleistocene Epoch! Hunt and/or forage for food, raise babies, join a group, or survive on your own! You can even play as a human! Members Carnivores Gray (iLoafCheetahs3) (Female, not pregnant) (Dire Wolf) (Gray fur, white eyes, her right eye was blinded in a fight against Bananas, wears a black flower on her ear) (6 years old) Calix (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Gray and tan fur, navy blue eyes) (2 years old) Audrey (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Saber-tooth Cat) (Brown fur, deep green eyes) (3 years old) Herbivores Bananas (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Woolly Mammoth) (Brown hair, yellow eyes, white tusks) (10 years old) Flower (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Scott's Horse) (Tan coat, dark brown mane, lavender eyes) (1 year old) Omnivores Dena'ina (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Human) (Black hair, medium skin, brown eyes) (22 years old) Bonnie (Bamboogummy) (Female, pregnant with 2 cubs, 2 more months) (Short Faced Bear) (Brown fur with darker brown belly, dark purple eyes) List of playable creatures If you are a member with a members only character, once you become non member that character will stay alive, don't worry! While you are non member you can play as a new character of a species that is for all jammers, and once you become member again you can return to your original character, and even keep using your non member character! You ARE allowed to have multiple characters, so you can have as many as you want! Omnivores Human (Can breed at any time, gestation period is 8 months, LS is 1, females finish puberty at 15 years, males finish puberty at 16 years, lifespan lasts 79 years) (Eats everything edible) (Social) Short Faced Bear (Spring, gestation period lasts 2 months, LS is 2, finish puberty at 4 years old, lifespan lasts 25 years) (Eats mostly meat but some plants too) (Solitary) Herbivores Woolly Mammoth (Members only) (Can breed at any time, gestation period is 1 year and 10 months,LS is 1, finish puberty at 10 years old, lifespan lasts 60 years) (Eats plants) (Social) Mastodon (Members only) (Can breed at any time, gestation period is 1 year and 10 months,LS is 1, finish puberty at 10 years old, lifespan lasts 60 years) (Eats plants) (Social) Ground Sloth (Members only) (Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 1 year and 10 months, LS is 1, finish puberty at 3 years old, lifespan lasts 60 years) (Eats plants) (Solitary) Scott's Horse (Spring and Summer, gestation period lasts 1 year, LS is 1-2, finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 30 years) (Eats plants and occasionally fruit) (Social) Long-horned Bison (Members only) (July to September, gestation period lasts 10 months, LS is 1, finish puberty at three years, lifespan lasts 15 years) (Eats plants and occasionally fruit) (Social) Woolly Rhino (Members only) (Can breed at any time, mostly spring, gestation period lasts 15 months, LS is 1, females finish puberty at 10 years, males finish puberty at 8 years, lifespan lasts 50 years) (Eats plants) (Solitary) Irish Elk (Males are members only, but females are for all jammers) (Winter, gestation period lasts 6 months, LS is 1-2, finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 25 years) (Eats plants, sticks, fruit, and acorns) (Social) Reindeer (Members only) (Autumn, gestation period lasts 7 months, LS is 2, finish puberty at 1 year old, female lifespan lasts 11 years, male lifespan lasts 9 years) (Eats plants and mushrooms) (Social) Antifer (Males are members only, but females are for all jammers) (Winter, gestation period lasts 6 months, LS is 1-2, finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 25 years) (Eats plants, sticks, fruit, and acorns) (Social) Macrauchenia (Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 11 months, LS is 1, finish puberty at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 20 years) (Eats plants) (Social) Chacoan Peccary (Can breed at any time, mostly during Spring and Summer, gestation period lasts 5 months, LS is 2, finish puberty at 1 year and 4 months, lifespan lasts 9 years) (Eats plants) (Social) Carnivores Dire Wolf (Winter, gestation period lasts 2 months, LS is 5-6, finish puberty at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 6 years) (Eats meat and fish) (Social) Sabertooth Cat (Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 3 months, LS is 3, finish puberty at 3 years old, lifespan lasts 25 years) (Eats meat) (Social) Cave Lion (Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 3 months, LS is 2-3, finish puberty at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 14 years) (Eats meat) (Social) Theriodictis (Winter, gestation period lasts 2 months, litter size is 4-6, finish puberty at 10 months old, lifespan lasts 5 years) (Eats meat) (Social, but hunts alone) Eurasian Puma (December to march, gestation period lasts 3 months, litter size is 2-4, finish puberty at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 13 years) (Eats meat) (Solitary) Pleistocene Coyote (January to march, gestation period lasts 2 months, litter size is 5-7, 8-9 when populations are scarce. Finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 8 years) (Eats meat) (Social) Social Groups Human Tribes None Mammoth Herds None Mastodon Herds None Scott's Horse Herds None Long-horned Bison Herds None Irish Elk Herds None Reindeer Herds None Antifer Herds None Macrauchenia Herds None Chacoan Peccary Herds None Sabertooth Cat Packs None Cave Lion Prides None Pleistocene Coyote Bands None Family Groups Short Faced Bear Sleuths None Dire Wolf Packs None Theriodictis Skulks None Eurasian Puma Prides None Events 1/11/2018 (The roleplay was founded!) 1/11/2018 (Alexa Coconut Rainbow fell into a tar pit and sank slowly, dying a long, horrible, slow death. The tar burnt her badly, and it was very agonizing.) 1/31/2018 (Fiz died of starvation along with her unborn cubs.) 1/31/2018 (The Roaring Fang Pack was disbanded after the death of all members except one. Rules # Try to be realistic. If you want to do something that may be considered unrealistic, ask Bamboogummy. # Animals can only wear nature items and blankets. # Humans can only wear nature items, blankets, parkas, hoods, scarves, and sweaters. Current Living Conditions Date: February 2nd, Year 1 Season: Winter Breeding: Humans, Mammoths, Mastodons, Ground Sloths, Woolly Rhinos, Macrauchenia, Chacoan Peccaries, Saber-tooth Cats, Cave Lions, Irish Elk, Antifer, Dire Wolves, Theriodictis Weather: Foggy, light wind, extremely cold Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity Category:Humans